Keeping Secrets
by tbehartoo
Summary: The first rule that wielders of the Bug and the Cat miraculous learn is: DON'T TELL ANYONE WHO YOU ARE! The second rule is: I'm serious, do NOT tell anyone who you are! The third rule was: Repeat the first two rules!


Tikki and Plagg were very old entities and they had learned a few things in their time. They had learned that younger humans were the best wielders of their magic. (They were better able to mentally handle the strange events that came with employing a miraculous and their bodies were better suited to the changes that the Miraculous brought about.) They had learned that when young people have great powers granted to them, the adults around them can often manipulate them into using that power to further the ambitions of the adults, even to the detriment and ruin of the young person. And they had learned that young people entrusted with great powers still needed to have the support of people that could be relied upon not to abuse those powers and to guide the miraculous' guardians.

So, the first rule that wielders of the Bug and the Cat learned was: DON'T TELL ANYONE WHO YOU ARE!

The second rule was: I'm serious, do NOT tell anyone who you are! Not your parents, not your siblings, not your new partner, or even your best friend can know that you have this Miraculous stone.

The third rule was: Repeat the first two rules to me right now.

During the first few years new owners of the Bug and the Cat believed that the first rule was hard and fast and complete, but really the first rule was: Don't tell anyone who you are... (yet)! Tikki and Plagg needed time to observe and weigh the hearts of the people around their charges. Eventually, the Bug and the Cat would get to know one another, they always did, and that would happen when it was right for them. In the meantime the godlings would watch and listen and decide who their charges needed, really needed, to be able to carry the fate of the world in their hands.

Tikki knew almost immediately who would best be able to help Marinette once she emerged from her earrings, but still she waited almost a full month before making herself known. She waited until Marinette was asleep, then ghosted to the room where Tom and Sabine were sleeping.

A warm red light began to fill the room. When Sabine first opened her eyes she thought that the ovens had been left on and a fire must have started from the light and warmth that she was feeling, but that quickly left her mind as she took in the sight before her. Their room had been changed into a garden paradise with flowers blooming in a thousand shades and their bed was sitting in the middle of it all. Bird song could be heard from the trees that surrounded their clearing and a warm sun shone in a cloudless sky. Sabine quickly shook Tom's shoulder to wake him up. It took some doing as once he was asleep almost nothing could rouse him until the alarm went off, but Sabine was persistent and eventually he woke. He blinked a few times and looked around him in awe. A movement from the trees caught their attention and both humans watched as the most glorious being started moving toward them. They quickly scrambled out of their bed and stood next to one another holding hands as the magnificent being stopped a few feet from them. It was near enough to touch but neither one made a move to reach out. Tom dropped to one knee and bowed his head as he murmured, "My Lady." Sabine bowed as well, "Greetings, Nu Wa," she whispered.

"So, you recognize me children?" the entity said with a happy lilt to its voice. "Please stand Monsieur Dupain, that looks quite uncomfortable."

"Of course we recognize you," Tom said as he stood. "You walk with us every day in the bakery. I have felt your influence many times as I create my pastries," he smiled and continued, "every day we save the most beautiful loaf of bread to give back to you as thanks for another day of life and luck," He smiled again as he finished speaking.

"I did not realize that there were still those that remembered the old ways," the voice said gently.

"If you please Lady," Sabine said a worried frown upon her face, "What has brought you here? What have we done to earn such a visit?"

"To be blunt, it was Hawkmoth that brought me here, though that's not entirely true." The spirit raised a hand in the air and pictures began to play before the mortals' eyes. "Because Hawkmoth has stolen Nooroo and is using his powers to terrorize the city, champions have been chosen to protect the people of Paris."

"You mean Ladybug and Chat Noir," said Sabine.

"Yes."

"But what does Marinette being Ladybug have to do with you visiting us?" Tom asked.

Both Sabine and the magnificent creature looked at him.

"What?" he said as they both continued to stare at him. "Isn't it obvious that they're the same person? I mean they look exactly alike. Mari started acting differently as soon as Ladybug showed up, and, well, I know that teenagers need to have their secrets, so I figured this was just going to be one of hers." He trailed off and silence hung in the air.

Then the air was filled with the most musical laughter that either human had ever heard. "I guess I did not need to pull out all my splendour to impress you Monsieur Dupain, Madame Cheng. I think we can dispense with all of this."

With another wave of a hand the garden began to fade along with sun and the bird song. The magnificent being began to shrink and suddenly, there in the air was a small red creature with black spots and antenna. When she spoke this time her voice was smaller but still seemed to penetrate them to their hearts.

"Marinette is indeed Ladybug and it is this that has brought me here tonight. As I am sure you know the world can be a power hungry place, and those who are given great power can need reminders to use it well and protection from those who would use them for greater power for themselves," she paused and watched as the two adults nodded their understanding. "Your daughter is an amazing and loving girl, but she will need help as she grows into the responsibilities that come with being Ladybug. She will also need love and affection to remind her of who she is and why she is doing what needs to be done. I know you already supply her with both love and direction, and I can tell that you will continue to love and support your daughter. I am here to ask you if you will also be a shield and protection to her as a wielder of a miraculous stone. Will you help to keep her secret safe as she learns and even as she errs and makes mistakes? Can you promise me that no one will learn from you who she is and the power she holds?"

"Of course," Tom said at once.

"What do you need us to do?" Sabine asked at almost the same moment.

Tikki smiled at them. "Mostly you need to continue to do what you already do, but it would be helpful if you can give her small corrections disguised as regular talk. Let her know you are aware of her, but not so much it panics her." She thought then continued, "I need you not to get too upset if she's tired or tardy after an attack. I can protect her while she's wearing the suit but she'll still need to recover if it's a long battle. Please know that I will keep her as safe as I can, but there are always some risks."

"What happens if she gets hurt? Or dies?" Sabine asked. There was a determination to do what was right in her face that Tikki immediately recognized from seeing it on Marinette so often.

"If she gets hurt but can keep her earrings in, then let them stay where they are," Tikki said, "I will be able to help her heal faster if they are in. If she can't keep them on then take them off and keep them safe until she is able to ask for them."

"And if she dies while being Ladybug?" Tom asked face pale at the thought.

"If you can, take her earrings and keep them safe until the Master Fu calls for them," Tikki said sadly. "Try to keep anyone from knowing that Marinette is Ladybug, but that might be out of your hands."

They nodded again to show they understood.

"Please know that I expect great things from your daughter, and not just as Ladybug," the godling quickly added, "I think that between the three of us we will see her grow into an amazing and wonderful woman."

"Thank you, Lady," Sabine whispered.

"I don't think I need to warn you of what will happen if you break our contract," the tiny spirit said, "but it is part of what I always include." She waved a tiny hand and the pictures were again before the duos' eyes. "Should you try to use Marinette, or her power, for your own selfish gain all powers of creation will be taken from you." Pictures of their life began to change as things disappeared when the red creature named them. "You will no longer be able to create your breads, or your successful business." The voice seemed to be cutting clean through them as she continued, "You will no longer be able to create your happy family, or your happy marriage, all of the things you do to make your home and your life as you would have it will be gone until nothing but destruction beckons you, but that too will be closed to you. Have I made myself clear?"

The picture before them was bleak and heartbreaking to contemplate.

"We understand," Tom said quietly.

"You can rely on us," Sabine added.

Tikki flew between the two mortals and gave each face a nuzzle. "I know I can rely on you since I am merely asking you to do what you have always done for your daughter."

"Thank you Lady," Sabine said with a smile.

"Please just call me Tikki," the spirit replied.

On the other hand Plagg knew right away who he needed to talk to and wasted no time. He waited until Nathalie and the man Adrien called Gorilla were in the car waiting to take him to school.

"I'm Plagg the God of Destruction also known as Apepi, Nergal, Shiva, Nohochacyum, or Fenrir and I am the embodiment of Bad Luck," he announced to the silent audience as he floated in the air. "I'm the reason that Adrien is Chat Noir. Can you keep that information under wraps?"

"What do you think I do around here?" Nathalie replied a touch of scorn in her voice. "I've already had the camera outside his window moved so that his coming and going is _not_ noticed, and I've arranged his schedule so that if needed there is always something to cover for his not being where he ought to be. What more do you want?"

Plagg looked taken back for a moment then grinned. "I knew I'd like you."

Nathalie just nodded and returned to her tablet.

Suddenly there was a tight fist holding the little black cat.

"Let me go!" he cried. "This is no way to treat the God of Destruction!"

He was lifted up to be eye level with the huge and silent man. Plagg audibly gulped.

"You will protect my boy," rumbled out a low and gravelly voice, "or you will answer to me."

Plagg was silent for a moment. While it was true that he had the power to destroy and had seen the downfall of many a civilization and had even been a participant in some of it, there seemed to be only one response he could give.

"You got it big guy."


End file.
